


Waiting, in Reverse Order

by My_Love_Forever



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Love_Forever/pseuds/My_Love_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Scully waits at his bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting, in Reverse Order

For once, in a change of pace, she waits at his bedside. They have changed places, one sleeps on the bed and the other keeps a vigil in the uncomfortable chair at the bedside. Last time she was the one in the bed and he was waiting but now they have changed. She saved his life and waits at his bedside, hoping that her last memory of him is not the one where he ditches her to keep her safe. Men!  
So she sits and waits, and worries, and hopes that her knowledge of her known, entirely logical, perfectly explainable science will be able to save him from his unknown, illogical, inexplicable beliefs.   
She sits and watches as he slowly returns back to his normal color instead of the ghastly blue he was when they found him.   
She sits and waits, holding her breath every time the doctors remove another tube that is keeping him in life and she gasps for breath when he continues to lose the blue color and continues to live.  
She sits and watches his eyes when he lays there without tubes and is a healthy pink again, just as he should be. Every time he twitches, an earthquake shakes her followed by a wave of disappointment when he doesn't wake.  
She sits and watches, now knowing how he must have felt when she was the one in the bed. She wishes she had something to tether him to the living world. Despite all her newfound beliefs, she still hasn't come up with an explanation that makes a world without him...livable.  
She sits and watches over him, praying to whatever deity might help, that he will still be him when he wakes and that she hasn't lost him because she isn't sure what would be worse, him dying and her losing him forever or him surviving and being lost to her forever.  
When he wakes and he knows her, and complains of being frost burnt, she nearly laughs. When he tells her that he didn't find what he was looking for but had refound the will to keep looking, she is ready to sigh in exasperation because she knows as long as he keeps looking, she will be beside him and that means that both of them are going to spend way too much time keeping vigil over the other in various hospital rooms.  
She is nearly ready to ram her head into the wall when she realizes that, if she could change it, she wouldn't.  
This warm, giddy feeling in her chest is love, she supposes.


End file.
